


Holiday Falsettos

by Bai_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Russia, M/M, Oral Sex, Pornstar Vanya is a thing, Rusame Secret Santa 2k14, Sex Toys, Sexually themed clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was an ordinary guy with a hot boyfriend, typical standard life considering the motto. Although having a hot pornstar for a boyfriend does make a difference...not that Alfred's complaining, far from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Falsettos

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, teostrax! This is for you!

More than anything, Alfred counted every lucky star he saw when he was coming home from work. From a standard piss-smelling bus to a standard cubicle of a pretty standard building where he corrected standard manuscripts and tried to turn them into semi-decent standard books, at 5’clock he would get back on that standard piss bus. But this time, he was excited. Why?

All because of what awaited him at home, which was not the standard for everyone, especially not even anyone he knew. Hell, half the time Alfred couldn’t believe it was him that got to go to home to such a beauty. Well, he would believe it when he saw it or rather him.

Ivan Bragniski, otherwise known by the stage name of “Vanya,” was the world renowned porn star of Mother Russia – and was Alfred’s boyfriend, nearly three years strong come the fall.

Ivan was known for his movies, from the leather and riding crops and maniacal laughter and dirty words to the occasional movie where he was the living definition of a sex addict that took on a flurry of people in a mass pit of sex. Alfred had seen a few movies and it was safe to say that neither his heart nor his hands would ever recover from that weekend of exercise. How he still had blood left in his nose to spill nowadays was a mystery of its own.

But a small quirk of Ivan’s was Alfred’s favorite – he liked to be taken just like in his movies. He wanted to be fucked and he wanted to have the camera on him as he was penetrated. Alfred had no problem in satisfying the Russian in the most passionate of ways that the other desired.

And seeing as Christmas was just around the corner, Ivan would be getting put on the naughty list this year just for the sake of a paddle and chain.

This in mind, Alfred opened the front door as quietly as he could, shushing their shared cat and trying to scoot them away so the animal didn’t get a chance to purr and give away his location. He smelt aromas from the kitchen, the rhythmic sound of a knife meeting a chopping board and a gentle humming. He tried to be quiet as he slipped off his doors by the door, tip-toeing behind the Russian and then risking a nimble on the larger man’s earlobe.

A knife covered in tomato juice was at his throat quicker than he had been able to predict it and he felt the drawer press uncomfortably into his spine, then they were both gone, as Ivan clasped a hand to his heart and sighed in relief, “Fredka, ah it is just you…thank goodness.”

Alfred tried to rub his throat where a forearm had been just a second ago, choking out a reply of, “Yea, the office got off early ‘cos of the Christmas holiday.” He glanced up at his partner, “hope you don’t mind me tryin’ to surprise ya.”

Ivan raised a dark brow and huffed, “You almost had a knife in your throat. I think it is safe to say I do mind you sneaking up on me.”

Alfred shrugged, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed, “Yea, I did… But were you scared?”

His grin wasn’t shared as the other gave him a flat look, “Remember Halloween, Alfred? I had hung upside down in the front yard for that prank.”

Alfred made a face, “You overreacted.”

“You pretended to be dead and used our cat as a prop.”

“You still overreacted.”

“I think a little time hanging from a tree was the least I could do,” Ivan replied, turning back to stir a pot and sniffing at its contents before frowning. He opened a cabinet, humming to himself before tapping some dill into the pot and then moving to get a tasting spoon.

Alfred pouted, “Whatever, I still think you overreacted-”

Ivan shoved the hot spoon in his mouth, half apologizing as he said, “Sorry, it’s hot. Does that taste good to you?”

Getting past the feel of the warm metal in his mouth, the American nodded. The nice flavor didn’t make the burnt taste buds feel any better though, he had a feeling that Ivan was trying to tell him something. Never one to give up a challenge, he pecked the other’s cheek in passing, waiting until he turned his back to continue cooking with his silly ‘Kiss the cook’ apron, before going to get a soda from the fridge.

“You overreacted,” Alfred said quickly, laughing as he ducked the flung spoon and disappeared into the living room. He’d win this round and the future ones. But first, he had to win Ivan over for a romp in their bedroom. It wouldn’t be too hard, but a little foreplay never hurt anyone.

Dinner in itself wasn’t the foreplay but the verbal exchanges in it were, along with some needless touching under the table. Jokes about dildos, their respective families around this time of year and the one time Alfred found a peppermint flavored condom in the office bathroom and told of “how the piss went right back up and never came down again” until he got back home from work.

It was during Alfred’s second beer and Ivan’s third glass of wine that finally something sparked from an innuendo and random light kisses during conversation. Ivan started it, eyes half lidded and mind seemingly elsewhere as he leaned forward during Alfred’s turn to talk and effectively silencing him. He tasted like a mixture of the Budweiser and the dinner they had barely finished.

A dinner that was now being ignored in favor of exchanging more kisses, lip locking that turned from the simple pecks during dinner to the more intense smooches Ivan initiated to the near ultimatum where Alfred was pushing the larger male back against his seat and having his fingers nearly entirely in Ivan’s hair. A pair of dissimilar moans filled the room and then the Russian was pulling away, pale lips nearly red and a small bridge of saliva stretching to nothing between them.

“Wait…wait, I-” Ivan began. “I have a present for you…Just...j-just wait.”

Alfred peppered kisses up and down the other’s exposed neck, “Not Christmas yet, babe.”

Ivan groaned, frowning some and then pushing the other away from him gently, “No, I mean yes. Ugh,” he tapped the other’s nose. “You wait here. You are getting this present early.” He gave the blond one last kiss, making sure to lower a hand between the shorter male’s legs to leave him flustered before he left him alone at the dinner table.

Alfred tried to follow, not wanting to have to wait to find out what Ivan had in store for him, but Ivan refused to open the door. Not to mention the blond didn’t even have any of his lock picks on hand to help him out either, so he had to entertain himself with and another beer bottle and promising himself entrance when Ivan opened the door. If he ever did, the younger thought sourly, he was taking forever-

“Hello, Santa.”

-he could stare at this beauty forever.

A Santa hat with its dangling mistletoe in the front caught the American’s eyes at first, throat closing up at the sight of bright red lipstick and dark makeup to bring out the Russian’s light purple eyes. The shorter male felt his lions tighten at the sight of his lover in a short and skimpy Santa costume more befitted for a curvy figure than his own; the lower half was left open to expose lacy lingerie already partially wet from the owner’s precum. The last decorations lay in a bow in his scarf around his neck, garter belt and stocking and knee high black heels.

“Oh my fucking God,” Alfred breathed.

Ivan smirked, “You won’t be sleeping with God tonight, but I can make you feel like it.”

The shorter swallowed thickly, eyes still roving up and down the other’s body, hardly believing it was all real and all for him. Maybe he had drunk too much?

“If you’re gonna stare, might as well give you a reason to…” Ivan said distantly, letting out a sigh, Alfred barely heard him but he clearly saw a pale hand go into his lingerie and grasp something that made the Russian moan loudly. Splaying out his legs a little more, he pulled his erection free and played with himself right in front of Alfred. Squeezing the tip before sliding long fingers down and back up again, he smeared his own precum all over his length.

The Russian admired the blond’s attentive face, swallowing, as he sped up his hand’s movements and spread his legs apart even further. He kept his eyes focused on his lover, intent of spraying his face and marking his as only his-

-only to have his member caught in the moist confines of said lover’s mouth. Delicious wet warmth that made the larger male shiver and thrust shallowly in the blond’s throat, moaning even louder; he kept a tight grip in the American’s hair, silently encouraging him to take more of his length in and pleasure him further. His knees almost buckled from the other’s skillful tongue, making the Russian lick his lips and wonder just how he could hold out for them to get to the bed.

Ivan’s release was just within his grasp when the other suddenly pulled off of him, standing up on shaky legs and making the Russian taste himself in a deep kiss.

“I see you also left me another present, hmm?” Alfred said between open mouthed kisses as his lips trailed down the other’s neck. Ivan moaned back, partly confused and very aroused.

“Wha-?” The taller had begun to ask and then a small vibration heightened between his legs and he nearly shrieked, having nearly forgotten about the vibrating dildo he had placed in himself earlier for preparation. He had never even turned it up further than a dull thrum he could ignore. Now it was at a much greater intensity, practically making the wearer scream from the vibrations.

Alfred was still kissing his neck, pushing him back until the taller man’s knees hit the edge of the bed and the American pushed him back on it. Launching on the warm body almost immediately, peppering kisses down everywhere he went, Alfred left the sexual costume on but fiddled with his belt buckle to unfasten it and get his pants off. He was kicking them off completely when Ivan yanked him down for a kiss, tongue searching all throughout his mouth.

“Fuck me now, fuck me, do it,” Ivan demanded, moaning against his lips and keeping a tight grip in his lover’s hair. “Do it, please…” He keened, thrusting his hips against the other’s lower half and hoping that he could catch a hint.

The American ignored his demands for what felt like eternity; instead he was rubbing the Russian’s erection and making him shudder in the bed before finally kissing him deeply and aligning his own length where it should have been in the first place. The vibrating dildo was not removed, instead, Alfred lubricated himself and rimmed Ivan’s entrance one last time while the other was distracted, then dove in. The new sensations made Ivan suddenly scream as he was stretched further, hands clawing at the sheets as the vibrations and pleasant burn lit his lower half in a sexual ecstasy.

Ivan moaned loudly, wantonly, and freely as he wrapped his legs around the American’s legs and prayed to whatever higher power that might be listening that their neighbors didn’t think he was being murdered and called the police. He thought Alfred’s patience and waiting for him to adjust was sweet but he wanted him to move. Pushing his heels in deep into the younger male’s back, he growled and crashed their lips together, rocking his hips.

The blond took the hint and moved, thrusting shallowly until he built up enough of a good rhythm to feel comfortable enough to move faster. Once he found the pace, he set his lover’s head spinning, licking and biting where he could reach, grabbing onto the slight hips of his lover and rocking him into the bed sheets. Alfred moaned with his lover, mentally patting himself on the back as Ivan lost his English and cursed in a flurry of Russian swears. He thought he had caught a French one in there but he couldn’t be sure, his mind wasn’t on the language, just that it sounded sexy coming out of his lover’s kiss bruised lips.

Sweat melded them together, the space between their bodies never quite full before they momentarily separated and came back together. The pleasure had become ecstasy and Ivan found himself sweating in the suddenly stifling costume, trying to find his release in his lover’s thrusts so he could finally cum and be free of the dizzying sensations muddling his mind. The coil in his middle coming together so tightly wound, so close, so very close, so fucking close that he was near to ripping the sheets in his hands or tearing out his own hair, and then it finally broke.

Finally – finally – his release came and it spilled over his and Alfred’s bodies, as the Russian sagged underneath his lover, his inner walls squeezing Alfred for all that he had. They collapsed together, breathing in tandem, faces horribly red…and that single vibrating noise until Ivan grunted and Alfred took the hint and yanked the dildo free and tossed it on the floor to salvage later.

The American kissed his lover, smiling sleepily, “Thanks for the present, babe.”

“Mhm,” Ivan replied, his eyes were already closing and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He couldn’t be bothered to speak in English, let alone at all. Alfred nuzzled his neck past the loosed scarf and the Russian gave him a misplaced whack to the back of the head. The younger laughed, rubbing the sore spot and kissing Ivan one last time.

“Y’know it’s not Christmas yet…” He started.

“Mhm?” The Russian slurred back, he was already going to sleep.

“I mean, we got like twelve days…” Alfred continued, “We could do it like ABC…12 days of Christmas…” He laid a kiss at the other’s collar, smirking. “12 days of –“

“You’re kinky,” the taller said around a yawn, Alfred laughed again.

“So you wanna do it?” The American asked, grinning in the dark. Ivan smiled back, patting his head and then yanking his head down ferociously in a kiss.

“Depends on if you can keep up with me,” Ivan teased.

Alfred kissed him again, “Totally, y’know it, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, happy holidays, everybody! <33


End file.
